Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ?
by Goupix67
Summary: Pourquoi cela ne m'arrive-t-il qu'à moi ? Pourquoi fais-je donc du mal dans la peau d'un autre ? Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ?... ATTENTION ! FANFIC DEPRESSIVE ! AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR ! PRESENCE DE MORT !


**Bonjour mes petits farfadets nationaux ! Voici une FF pas super joyeuse ni propre, que j'ai écrite sur un coup de tête, en voyant une photo que Mathieu avait postée sur son Twitter (celle qui est en image de couverture de cette FF (celle où Mathieu est couvert de sang et dit que le Patron l'avait possédé)).**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, c'est la première fois qu'une de mes FF n'est consacrée qu'au sang !**

 **ATTENTION : FANFIC DEPRESSIVE ! AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR ! PRESENCE DE MORT !**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ?_

J'observe d'un coup d'œil, pour la cinquantième fois, mon salon. Mes mains souillées vont s'agripper au canapé noir, brillant.

Brillant de sang.

Je ressens près de mes yeux et de mes lèvres le même liquide, provenant peut-être de la même personne, je ne le sais pas. En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que je maudis ma maladie. Je le maudis, lui. Le Patron.

Ces pauvres gens, par terre, sanguinolentes. Que leur avais-je donc fait ? Je le sais. Même trop bien. Je les avais découpées de toutes parts, martyrisées, écorchées. Tuées.

3 personnes. Que des femmes.

Pourquoi donc le Patron habite-t-il en moi ?

Je pleure. J'ai abattu de mes propres mains des personnes qui ne souhaitaient que passer du bon temps avec moi. Des prostituées.

Pourquoi les ai-je donc tuées ?

À cause de la folie. Le criminel m'a habité, alors que je n'avais rien demandé, lors de cette soirée particulièrement reposante. Buvant un café, je me relaxais lorsqu'il a surgit de mon cerveau, s'est immiscé dans mon abdomen, mon cœur. Et c'est alors que j'ai perdu contrôle.

Possédé, je suis sorti dans les ruelles avoisinantes, ai facilement trouvé les travailleuses du sexe, collègues du Patron. Je les ai attrapées par le cou, et en ai étranglé une. Elle est tombée sur le sol, je lui ai frappé le visage d'un coup de pied. J'ai sorti mon revolver de la poche arrière de mon pantalon, je ne savais même pas d'où je l'avais pris. J'ai ensuite tiré dans son bras, puis dans sa poitrine.

Le sang giclait de partout, un rire fou m'ébranlait. Mon regard rouge brillait dans la nuit, tandis que les deux autres demoiselles prenaient la fuite.

Sans remords, je leur ai tiré dans les jambes, elles tombèrent également. Je marchai vers elles d'un pas assuré, la tête haute, pendant qu'elles tremblaient de peur. Et à ce moment, j'ai sorti le couteau de boucher aiguisé que j'avais emprunté avant de sortir, glissé dans ma ceinture. Je leur ai, tout d'abord, entaillé le visage, avant de les égorger. Ensuite, j'enfonçai allègrement mon arme dans leur corps, leur cœur, alors qu'elles agonisaient.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, tandis que des larmes apparaissaient dans leur yeux, avant d'expirer. J'écrasai, par la suite, leur visage de mon talon, arrachai leurs vêtements.

Puis je léchai le sang coulant abondamment sur leur visage. Le goût reconnaissable de la substance vermillon mêlée aux larmes se répandit dans ma bouche, je gémissais de bonheur.

Après avoir fini de lécher le breuvage divin, je les pris par les bras et les traînais dans la rue noire, pour les mettre dans mon appartement. Qu'est-ce que je souhaitais les voir m'observer, le regard vide, lorsque je boirai chaque jour mon café devant elles, ricanant !

Arrivé à mon appartement, une douleur dans la cage thoracique m'ébranla. Je me retins à la porte d'entrée, tandis que mes yeux me brûlaient, m'indiquant que la possession était terminée. Un poids ainsi qu'une chaleur salvatrice s'ôtèrent de mon corps, je retrouvais mes esprits. Et remarquais les cadavres. Mon corps entier se crispa en voyant les femmes ensanglantées, je pris peur. Était-ce vraiment moi qui les avait tuées ?

Oui, comme me l'indiquait le sang sur mes mains, mon visage, ma bouche. Le goût et l'odeur âcre du sang s'étaient imprégnés sur ma langue et dans mes narines, me procurèrent des vertiges.

Je pris, réticent, les cadavres par le bras, les tirai jusqu'au salon.

Me voilà maintenant, adossé contre le canapé. Abattu. Souillé extérieurement, intérieurement, tel le sol de mon appartement. Dans mon esprit. Mon cœur.

Et je pleure encore, ne pouvant combattre ma maladie. Ne pouvant combattre le Patron. Il n'en fait qu'à sa guise, m'utilise.

 _Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?_


End file.
